


Wound Care

by salamoonder



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamoonder/pseuds/salamoonder
Summary: Written for the prompt "minlace bandaging each other's wounds" for a friend on discord.





	Wound Care

“Stay still, Minkowski.”

Minkowski bites back a growl. “I’m trying.”

Lovelace snorts. “Would a kiss help you quit wriggling?”

“Are you bribing me, Captain?” Minkowski asks. She’s trying, she really is, but pain spikes up her wrist every time Lovelace brushes against it, let alone tries to set it. And it’s not that she can’t take the pain, but every muscle in her body is coiled tight and ready to spring at whatever’s causing it. She has to keep reminding herself that this is just Lovelace.

Just Lovelace.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not,” murmurs Lovelace, steadying her own hand against the wall. It’s hard to have any kind of center in 0g. Minkowski finds herself locking eyes with Lovelace every so often, just so she has a basis. Just so she doesn’t feel so upside down.

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt,” she admits. Lovelace grins as finishes securing the brace to Minkowski’s wrist and twines their fingers together.

“There, good as new,” she says. and leans forward to kiss the tip of Minkowski’s nose. She starts to pull away but Minkowski cups a hand under her chin and braces them against the wall, slipping her tongue between Lovelace’s chapped lips and exploring, gentle, easy.

Lovelace puts both hands on her shoulders gently to move her away. “Commander, I’d love to continue, but maybe we should do something about changing the bandages on the hole in the side of your torso?”

Minkowski rolls her eyes but allows Lovelace to bring her back down to the floor. “I was afraid you’d say that.”


End file.
